Of Half-bloods and Purebloods
by HebrewShira
Summary: While Leo is busy building the Argo II, three of the demigods at Camp Half-blood are given a quest to assist an old friend of Chiron's. They certainly didn't expect to help teach at a school of magic, nor were they prepared to face more demigods there. It's seems the wall that separates magical from mythical is crumbling. OoTP and in between TLH and SoN. Rated T ( I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**Of Half-bloods and Purebloods**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Disclaimer all rights go to J.k Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

Jason and Piper wrestled for the basketball in Jason's hand.

"Drop the ball Jason." Piper said sweetly. Jason looked dazed for a second before dropping the ball into Piper's hands. Piper took it and was already halfway across the court when Jason came to his senses. He ran after her.

"Hey, No fair," he whined, "You can't use charmspeak!" Piper grinned wildly,

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrows, "I think I just did." Jason tackled her. They both fell over laughing. Piper thought she saw some Aphrodite kids hidden in the bushes. Piper laughed softly, "Kiss me?" she asked innocently.

"Is that charmspeak or what, because I'm pretty tempted to." Jason replied smirking. One of the Aphrodite kids mimed gagging.

"Gods Jason," Piper laughed, "That was the worst pickup line ever!" Jason pouted,

"Do I still get a kiss?"

"I guess so sparky." Jason's eyebrow rose, but he didn't comment on the use of his least favorite nickname. He merely closed the space between their lips. The Aphrodite kids sighed.

"Oy, cupcakes break it up!" Piper and Jason untangled themselves to look at the coach. This was a mistake, as Coach Hedge wasn't wearing pants, exposing his shaggy hind quarters to the world. Piper shuddered. "Chiron wants you at the big house, NOW!" and without waiting for an answer he trotted off. Jason looked at Piper as he pulled himself up,

"Must be something important,' he offered Piper his hand, which she gratefully accepted, "so, let's get there quickly."Piper smiled mischievously.

"Race you to the big house." And with that she was off Jason not far behind.

OoOoOoOoO

Like always when Piper and Jason arrived the other head counselors were already seated around the ping pong table. Two cans of cheese wiz were already empty, and coach hedge was chewing on one of them happily. Chiron nodded as Piper and Jason entered the room.

"Now that Ms. Mclean and Mr. Grace have decided to show up, I would like to start the meeting." Jason and Piper sat down next to Leo who gave them a Cheshire cat grin.

"Would you like to tell me why you were late to this meeting?" he asked suggestively. Piper blushed furiously.

"It wasn't like that Leo." Jason could feel his face heating up too. Chiron started to speak,

"Do you all remember how you reacted when you found out about the world of gods and demigods?" the head counselors all nodded, "I assume you reacted similarly when you found out about the Romans. So would it surprise you if there were other groups of powerful people out there?" A few of the heads nodded but most just looked at Chiron in anticipation, "There are a group of mortals with special powers. The gods have the ability to bless mortals with these powers."

Annabeth, head of Athena cabin, interrupted. "Like when Poseidon blessed one of the Argonauts with the power of shape shifting?" Chiron nodded.

"Mortals that have been blessed by gods do not always know it was gods who blessed them, but they are given slight powers that are transferred through offspring for generations. Centuries ago, Hecate blessed a group of mortals with magic. These witches and wizards formed their own magical societies around the world. To this day Hecate selects a few babies to bless with her powers. Four of the most powerful witches and wizards founded a school of magic called Hogwarts," Leo snickered at the name, "But one of the attending students turned bad. This man has evaded death and is wreaking havoc on the wizarding and mortal worlds alike." Many of the heads looked like they were about to interrupt, but Chiron held up his hand. "A good friend of mine, a blessed son of Athena, has asked for powerful help in defeating this wizard. He is currently headmaster of Hogwarts, so you will attend the school as a front. I am not sure what this quest may require of you, but I know you will be fighting with a group called The Order of the Phoenix. Are there any volunteers?" Lou Ellen, head counselor of the Hecate cabin, raised her hand first. Chiron smiled, "Perfect, as you already have magical talents you will fit in nicely."

Figuring out who else should go was a bit more challenging. Leo couldn't leave as he had only a year to build the Argo II, Piper didn't want to, the Stoll brothers would cause too much trouble, Will solace needed to heal campers, and the other campers wanted to go out to high school when the summer ended. Only Nico Di Angelo and Jason had no excuse as to why they couldn't go. Nico said he would go because this wizard has avoided Hades for too long. Jason went because it was the right thing to do. Piper looked at him slightly concerned, but she remained silent. Chiron dismissed the heads who were not going on the quest. Then he turned to talk to Jason, Nico, and Lou.

"You will leave for London in a day's time. I have books here for you to study about the magical world. Each of you will need an explanation as for why you are going to Hogwarts. They mustn't know your identities. Only those in the Order of the Phoenix will. Lou, as you are already magical it should be safe to say that you are a transfer student from the Salem Witch Institution" she nodded affirmative. "Nico, we can pass you off as a powerful necromancer." Nico grinned wildly. "Hmmm, and Jason, that means you will have to pose as a student teacher. My friend specifically asked for someone to teach physical combat." Jason looked nervous at this request but agreed. "I suggest you get to work. You leave at 10:00 am tomorrow. Oh, and so you know, my friend goes by the name of Albus Dumbledore."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

The Via Principalis seemed quiet from the outside. The serene view of the Berkley hills added to the mood, but in truth, a heated debate was going on inside.

"Reyna," Octavian said, "In all seriousness, I'm telling you that I received a message from Lupa in the stuffing telling me to go to the wolf house. " Reyna banged her fist on the table.

"It makes no sense! She never told us why, who or when! And we can't spare any campers on a quest that could be pointless!"

"Maybe we don't have to." Octavian pulled a golden coin from his pocket. He had learned this technique from a nymph when he snuck out of camp to go questing for the burned books of prophecy.

"Octavian… what…," he ignored her searching until he found a pale rainbow on the desk.

"Oh goddess accept my offering, show me Lupa the burnt house, Sonoma." He threw the coin into the rainbow. It disappeared. An image of Lupa materialized. The she wolf curled her lip. She was talking in the language of the wolves, but both Romans understood her perfectly.

"_Octavian," _she said, "_child why have you not come."_

_"We could not spare the recourses." _He replied.

"_Very well, then listen closely. I have a vital quest for your campers, but first bring these demigods here…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

To say that Nico was freaking out was an understatement. It started when he figured out that we were taking a plane to London. He had been perfectly calm until they arrived at the JFK international airport. At first he thought he was in the wrong place. But when the others explained it to him, well that's when things started to go wrong. Nico was grabbing Jason's fingers like his life depended on it. Jason swore his fingers were turning purple. He wasn't really sure how he felt about Nico. When Jason's memory started to return, he realize that he knew Nico, that he had lied about who he was, and he had withheld important information from the Legion. Jason understood why Nico did these things, but it didn't mean he had to like it. It also wasn't helping that Nico already practically broke two of Jason's fingers and was muttering anxious prayers to Zeus.

"Pl...Pleeaase doo…don't blast m…me out of the…s…skk...y!"

"Jeez Nico, you're killing my hand. Father won't blast you out of the sky, I'm here, remember?" Nico let go of Jason's hand. Lou rolled her eyes.

"You better not act like this the entire plane ride, death boy, or I'll curse you to oblivion." She threatened. The plane hit a spot of turbulence. Nico whimpered.

OoOoOoOoO

The entire plane ride happened in a similar fashion. Lou and Jason poured over the wizarding books Chiron gave them (Lou put a spell on them to translate it to Ancient Greek), while a pale, sweaty Nico panicked. One boy sitting in front of them, with a large babyish face and military buzz cut, asked if their friend was afraid of flying.

"That would be an understatement," replied an exasperated Jason.

About two hours into the flight Jason came across the killing curse in a textbook, "Holy Jupiter!" he exclaimed, "This is going to be tough!" The boy in front of them turned around.

"Excuse me," he started, "did you just say Jupiter?" Jason felt a sense of foreboding. He tried to manipulate the mist like Chiron had taught him. He snapped his fingers. A cold wave of air spread across the plane.

"No, what are you talking about?" he replied. The boy stared at him like he was crazy, but decided not to say anything, and turned back into his seat. Before he knew it Jason was a sleep. As Nico stated it, with great power comes great need to take a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Disclaimer all rights go to J.K Rowling_**

As the plane landed Frank thought about the quest he, Hazel, and Reyna had been assigned. The whole idea of a magical world of witches and wizards didn't seem that farfetched to him. After all, it wasn't so different from the world of Roman gods and demigods. On the plane he swore that a kid behind him said Jupiter. Another seemed scared out of his wits. Frank couldn't tell you what he looked like because he was curled in a tight ball. It was rather annoying really. After the plane landed Frank, Hazel and Reyna were the first to get off. They milled around the airport a bit. Hazel was completely fascinated by the escalators, neon lights, and loud speaker system. It was really strange. Eventually the group found the baggage claim. A man with a gnarled wood prosthetic leg was waiting for them. He held a sign in Latin that read: _Reyna, Hazel, and Frank, WELCOME CHILDREN OF ROME._ The group of demigods walked towards the man. Once they got closer they saw how marred his face was: a chunk was missing from his nose, various scars covered the rest of his face, and a large strap that could have belonged to an eye patch was wrapped around his ear. However, no one could tell if it was an eye patch because a large bowler hat had covered his eyes and part of his mane of hair.

"Are you the Halflings?" his voice was gruff, but stern. The three demigods nodded. "For security measures I have to check if it's you. What army was Frank's mother in?"

"Canadian forces, in Afghanistan." The man nodded.

"My name's Alastor Moody. It's my job's to get you to headquarters safely. These are dangerous times. We don't want you killed. CONSTANT VILLIGANCE!" the demigods all jumped. Frank was worried, but Reyna seemed almost bored.

"I assure you," she stated, "we are more than capable of protecting ourselves." To prove her point she drew her dagger from her boot, then slipped it back in. Moody just shrugged. He led them outside, and pulled them into an alley.

"We're going to apparate. Grab hold of my arm." The demigods tentatively took hold of his arm. He turned on the spot. Frank felt as though he was pulled through a dark rubber hose. Within seconds fresh air flooded his lungs. The demigods were standing on an old street, littered with mortal junk. Gothic houses stood side by side. Number 10, 11, 13 were on the mail boxes. Frank paused. Where was number 12? Moody searched through his pockets for something. Eventually he pulled out a slip of paper. "Read this," the demigods crowded around the slip. It was in English so it took a while to read. Eventually they got the gist of it.

_I AUBLS DLMOUEDBR SCERET KEPER OF NMUBER 12 GRMILUAD PLCAE GRNAT PEMISRION TO ENETR THE PERMSIES. _

"Think about that," Alastor told them. The demigods obliged focusing on the address. Another house appeared between 11 and 13. Hazel gasped. "Welcome," said Moody, "to number 12 Grimlaud place."

OoOoOoOoO

Nico was more than relieved to have both feet on the ground. One thing was for sure; when he was going back to camp he was definitely shadow traveling. He got off the plane ASAP when it landed, followed by Lou and Jason. Chiron had told them that someone would be waiting for them at baggage claim, so the trio headed off in that direction. It took about a half hour to find baggage claim because no one could read the signs. But they did get there… eventually. A man with flaming red hair was waiting for them by the conveyor belt. He seemed overly excited about how it worked. He was holding a sign but they couldn't make out words. Nico exchanged a glance with Lou.

"I think that's our man," she said quietly to him and Jason, pointing to the red haired one, "Most magical folk are extremely ignorant of the non magic world." The demigods walked over to the man. He turned around when he heard them approach. The sign was written in Ancient Greek. Nico didn't even bother to read what it said. This was their man. Jason cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, we're the American exchange students to Hogwarts." he prompted. The man smiled.

"Ah yes! My names Arthur Weasley and you are?"

"Nico Di Ángelo"

"Lou Ellen"

"Jason Grace"

"Pleasure, well we must be on our way, it's unwise to linger in these troubled times. Here if you could grab a hold of my arm," the demigods did as he asked. Mr. Weasley turned on the spot, and the demigods were sucked into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

After Arthur Weasley let them into the house, Nico, Lou, and Jason were greeted by some shocking news. There were three more demigods on this quest. They were loners from the sound of it, or possibly Romans. Jason, Nico, and Lou were quickly herded towards the bedroom on the third floor where the other demigods were temporarily staying. They hovered in the doorway. Lou was in the front. Surprisingly the boy from the plane was there along with two girls.

"Hey," she said boldly, "we're the other demigods on this quest." The girl in the middle nodded.

"I know it'll take a while but let's go with the full titles, after all we will be working together. I'm Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, probatio of the fifth, 12th Legion fulminata." Both Jason and Nico's jaw dropped. The next girl started to introduce herself; both Jason and Nico knew who it would be,

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the 12th Legion fulminata, and senator of Rome." The boy started to introduce himself.

"I'm Frank Zahng undetermined and probatio of the fifth cohort, 12th Legion fulminata." Lou stepped forward.

"I am Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate." Nico stepped into the room as well. He waved. Hazel gasped.

"You guys know me but, I am Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, the Ghost King, Ambassador to Pluto, and Hero of Olympus." Reyna looked at him with a calculating stare. She had obviously underestimated him, he could be dangerous, and it seemed that he was Greek. She didn't even notice when the last demigod stepped into the room.

"My name is Jason, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of the 12th Legion fulminata, slayer of the Titan Krios, and the Trojan sea monster, Savior of Rome." Jason knew he was forgetting something, "Oh, and Hera is my patron." He added as an afterthought. The Roman demigods looked up as if not daring to believe their eyes. Hazel broke into a wide grin, Frank looked confused, _weren't these the kids from the plane_, and Reyna stood up abruptly. She walked over to Jason as if not daring to believe her eyes and ears. Then she slapped him. Hard.

OoOoOoOoO

"Ouch!" Jason winced as Reyna slapped him. It wasn't like he wasn't shocked to see her too. That gave her no right to slap him in the least. Instinctively he pulled out his gladius, which Juno had given him. He fended off Reyna, with the sword. She stepped back to avoid being impaled on a blade. Nico stepped in between them.

"Jason, put away that sword now, or I will have Chiron take you off this quest. Reyna, nothing, and I mean nothing, gave you the right to physically attack Jason. You are the leader of this quest; keep your calm in front of your soldiers." Reyna looked as if she might attack Nico instead, but took a shaky breath and nodded. Jason lowered the gladius.

"Truce?" Jason offered.

"Truce." She clasped his hand. "Now, explain yourself. You owe us that much." Jason nervously started into an explanation; how he had woken up on the bus with no memory, the storm spirits, the quest, meeting Boreas, the Cyclopes, Media's department store, and Midas' mansion. He finally got into the explanation about the giant, and the wolf house in Sonoma. The Romans were good listeners, they remained silent. The story telling took a long time. The demigods were soon called to their first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

They were lead into a grimy kitchen where a man in a violet cloak, buckled boots, and a pointed wizard's hat was waiting for them. His long white beard was tucked into his belt, and his grey eyes sparkled intelligently from behind half moon spectacles.

"You're Dumbledore." Nico's comment was blunt, but Dumbledore merely smiled at him.

"Yes I am. And you are…"

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, Ambassador to Pluto, and Hero of Olympus. But to your students I'm a powerful Necromancer." Dumbledore furrowed his brow.

"There is no magic that can bring back the dead." He replied gravely.

"I don't bring them back to life. My father tries not to let his subjects escape. I merely bring back shades, shadows, skeletons, or ghosts. Even with the doors of death open I can't bring back the dead completely. I am to go searching for the doors when this quest is over." Nico avoided Hazel's glare. Dumbledore nodded. The rest of the demigods introduced themselves.

"You are probably wondering why you are all here?" the demigods all nodded, "there is a wizard at large not unlike a titan himself. His name is Voldemort. A prophecy was created concerning this man and a boy named Harry Potter." The demigods all winced, they had had enough experience with prophecies, and "The prophecy destines one to destroy the other. Voldemort is determined to reach Harry first. You will be tasked with watching over Harry during his stay at Hogwarts." The demigods just shrugged. This wasn't out of the ordinary, "And there's a catch. I do not think Chiron and Lupa's fronts will work. They are woefully ignorant of our world. Therefore, you will help teach lessons. No matter who you pose as, you are all American students who hope to be teachers. Frank you will work in muggle studies. Lou, you can work in charms. Hazel and Nico, you can work in Care of Magical Creatures. Reyna and Jason, you will teach combat." The demigods all felt nervous about their teaching roles, but Jason and Reyna the most of all. They had to teach the class by themselves. This could turn nasty.

"Um sir, do you realize how many monsters six powerful demigods will attract to the school?" Hazel asked nervously.

"The schools boundaries are magical, not unlike those you have at camp. The woods are stocked for your training; however, they will not leave the safety of the forest. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some very import business to attend to with some friends of Harry's staying here," Then he swept out of the room, leaving the demigods to figure out what to make of Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

Reyna pulled out her dagger and struck the sitting room wall with it. It had been a full week since the demigod's arrival at Grimlaud place. Reyna was starting to lose her composure. Being in the Order wasn't necessarily the rotten part. They had worked out a system where order members and demigods would trail Harry Potter, taking two hour shifts. The problem also wasn't being practically caged up in this house with little to do. It also wasn't because this man they were supposed to fight again was lying low. It wouldn't last, of that she was sure. No, it was that Jason genuinely seemed uninterested in her. Maybe he had a girlfriend at his new camp. That Drew girl sounded suspicious or that Piper. Reyna couldn't help but feel jealous. She really did like Jason. Juno had taken him away from her. Juno Moneta. Maybe it was meant to be this way. It didn't stop her from being angry about it. She heard a soft rapping at the door. Cursing she pulled the knife from the wall and slipped it into her boot. The girl, Hermione, stepped into the room.

"I was told to let you know that Harry will be arriving here in an hour, so you don't have to do your shift." Reyna furrowed her brow. Harry wasn't supposed to arrive for another week.

"What happened to him?" Reyna asked dangerously. Hermione shrunk a little under the Praetor's glare.

"Mandungus left his duties to buy some stolen cauldrons; Harry was attacked while he was away. It was two dementors." Reyna shuddered. She had her first encounter with dementors three days ago. They were not fun. Hermione shuddered as Reyna glared at her again.

"What happened," she stated brazenly.

"Harry fended them off with magic, but he now has a hearing with the ministry for using underage magic." Reyna swore in Latin.

"Thank you for telling me this. You may go now." Hermione didn't need to be asked twice. She left the room in a hurry. Once she was gone Reyna went to go find the others.

OoOoOoOoO

Hazel sat at the kitchen table with Nico, and was talking to a half-giant named Hagrid, through an iris message. Papers and books were strewn out in front of them. Nico started to speak,

"Hazel, I don't know if we should be planning too many practical lessons. I mean, animals hate children of Pluto."

"Not the thestrals," Hagrid interrupted them, "Death horses, Hogwarts has themselves a whole herd. The only tame ones in Brittan I reckon." Nico shrugged. This could work.

"I'm great with horses." Hazel replied. "And nifflers, as they love the underground." Hagrid nodded.

"I guess I could teach Greek monsters out of a book. Hagrid do you still have the Cerberus puppy, the one you bought off my dad in a pub?"

"That was your dad? Oh um well fluffy has gone off to live in Egypt, he's guarding tombs." Nico shrugged. The Cerberus, or as Hagrid called him fluffy, would love that. Just then they were interrupted by Reyna who came running into the Iris message. The image of Hagrid dissolved.

"Guys Harry's coming. Now. We have to disappear; he can't know we are here." Nico swore. They would have to move quickly. Hazel spoke up,

"I'll find Jason, Frank, and Lou. You guys, clean up here. There's an order meeting in ten minutes anyway." Nico nodded.

"Go." Hazel ran as fast as her legs could carry her. They had been told only to let order members, and Hermione know that they were in fact in Grimlaud place. Harry mustn't know. Hazel reached the top floor landing with ease entering the room the demigods shared with buckbeak, the hippogriff. The demigods were on the floor.

Frank was trying to figure out how to teach wizards about televisions, computers, cell phones, and microwaves. Maybe he could get them all their own laptops. That would be fun.

Lou was practicing using her wand to perform magic. She never needed a wand before. It was odd channeling her energy through a stick, although it was less exhausting than doing magic without one.

Jason was polishing his gladius. Apparently, combat was a new subject elective at Hogwarts. How could he teach the students how to fight without swords? They would use wooden ones to start as they were mortals. He looked up as Hazel ran in.

"He's coming, Harry, in about a half hour. Get everything of yours out of the house and into the attic. We're running out of time." The demigods sprinted out of the attic in a mad search for missing socks and armor. Hazel tracked down little diamonds that had popped up all over the house. Frank rushed to find stray arrows from his bow. Jason literally flew around the house searching for golden drachmas in the rafters. Lou collected the Greek and Latin books lying about. Then they all proceeded back upstairs to the attic.

Dumbledore had the attic remodeled just for them. It was huge. In one corner, a bed was made for buckbeak. Along the opposite wall were racks of weapons. The center of the room was open. A few mutilated dummies lay scattered about. In the back six bedrolls were crammed together. Two were black, two were purple, one was blood red, and another was bright orange. A small container of golden drachmas lay by the bedrolls. As the demigods entered they started to organize the things they brought. Weapons and armor went on the wall. Books were stacked neatly on a shelf near where buckbeak was. Cloths were folded in a small dresser pressed to the door so that it couldn't open. If the demigods wanted to leave they shadow traveled or apparated with Nico, or Lou.

"It's been way more than ten minutes," Reyna started stiffly, "let's try iris messaging into the meeting." The demigods nodded their assent. Lou pulled out a drachma.

"Oh goddess accept our offering," she started, "show us the meeting of the order of the phoenix, the kitchens." An image materialized. The kitchens were full of people. A few gasped, one witch screamed. The rest just continued on when they realized who it was.

"Nice of you to finally show up." A greasy haired man said snidely. It was the potions master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape, who supposedly was giving a top secret report on the movements of Voldemort. "As I was saying, it seems the Dark Lord has taken a specific interest in the department of mysteries. There is a prophecy in particular he wants," the demigods all gasped, "concerning Harry Potter and himself. He thinks that knowledge of its contents will help him win the war."

"Excuse me sir," Nico cut in, "But I happen to know much about prophecies being subjected to a few myself. They all have double meanings. Even if Voldemort was to get his hands on this prophecy he would most likely not be able to decipher it."

"That as it may be," Snape said greasily, "we would do better not to take that chance. The members of the order, besides the demigods and Sirius of course, will be taking shifts guarding the prophecy in the department of mysteries where the prophecy currently resides."

"It's in the M.O.M?" asked a shocked Arthur Weasley.

"Yes," replied Snape curtly, "Bill, show them the maps." Bill Weasley pulled a blueprint worthy of Athena out of his bag, and spread it out on the table.

"This is where the department of mysteries is." He said pointing to a long narrow hallway, "This door leads to the turning room. Never enter past this door. The turning room has seven doors in it but as soon as you close one, they all spin. It's nearly impossible to get out of. Only unspeakables know the routs. You will merely guard the entrance to the turning room with Mad Eye's best invisibility cloak. We can communicate with a patronus. Demigods, Lupin will teach you to cast one when he gets back… "Just then the sound of a door opening echoed throughout the house. Mrs. Weasley slipped out of the kitchen, but the door opened a crack. It was wide enough for Harry to see the Iris Message. Bill swept his hand through it. Disconnecting the signal. One thing was certain for Harry. There was strange magic going on in the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**_All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

The demigods looked at themselves in concern. They could see Harry from the I.M which means Harry could see them.

"We have to get the message to Dumbledore." Reyna stated.

"I can try to figure out that patronus thing Bill was talking about." Lou mentioned. The rest of the group agreed. Lou pulled a DADA book off the shelf. She muttered under her breath for a while before taking out her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" she yelled. A silver animal burst from her wand. It was a large dog, not unlike a greyhound. Frank didn't know what was so special about it, but Lou gasped. She told them it was her mother's sacred animal. She then spoke to the patronus.

"Dumbledore, this is Lou, one, who isn't to know us, spotted our Iris Message during the meeting. What should we do?" the patronus sprinted out the window. She turned back to the demigods. "It will convey the message to Dumbledore. My mother's powers inside me are letting me master spells far more quickly than I should, so hopefully the patronus works. "A screaming voice sounded below.

"Some one's angry," said Nico chuckling. Hazel smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" he rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Of course he is angry! We have kept him completely in the dark about the wizarding world! He defeated Voldemort and probably is wondering what he's doing. Dumbledore is practically cutting him out of society, despite what he did." Hazel responded.

"Ok, Ok I get it! Styx that really hurt! Did you have to hit me so hard?" Hazel chose not to answer that comment.

"What now?" Lou asked. No one had an answer, but it didn't matter because just then a patronus swept into the room, it was a phoenix, and spoke in Dumbledore's voice,

"Do nothing, remain hidden, and use the mist if it comes to that. If you are discovered explain the truth, besides the part about being a demigod." Then the patronus erupted in smoke. Reyna looked at Jason.

"That sounds like a plan worthy of Minerva. For now we can plan lessons, spar, learn, and wait. It is only a matter of time before we reach Hogwarts. Let's see if we can go shopping for supplies tomorrow, during the ministry hearing." Lou nodded and apparated to the kitchens. Jason couldn't help but think that things were going to get complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

**_All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

The demigods looked at the leaky cauldron in apprehension. It was a shabby pub, and looked exactly like the kind of place a monster would hide. Nico was playing nervously with the skull ring on his finger. Hazel was gripping the hilt of her spatha. The demigods exchanged glances. They felt vulnerable. Monsters could just attack them. They entered the pub hesitantly. It was dark inside. About twenty people were sitting at various tables drinking something called firewhiskey and eating pea soup. A bar tender gave them a toothless smile as they walked in.

"He looks like a toothless walnut!" Frank exclaimed.

"Frank!" Lou hit him in the gut before smiling back at the bartender. The demigods passed through the pub and exited out the back door. A few people were hanging out there in the small space near a brick wall. Reyna tightened her grip around the money someone named Tonks had given them. Lou walked forward and counted bricks.

"Three up and two across," she muttered before tapping on the brick with her wand. The wall turned into an archway. The demigods stepped through. Jason gasped. This place was, well amazing. Colorful shops lined the cobblestone street advertising cauldrons (new thick bottomed), potions ingredients (beetle eyes, dragon liver, lacewing flies), robes for all occasions, and broomsticks. At the end of the street was a large white marble building, Grigotts, the wizarding bank.

The demigods decided to split up. After all, Dumbledore had assured them that magical borders would keep monsters out of Diagon Alley. Each person would get 50 galleons, which was about 200 US dollars. Frank marveled at the amount of money handed to him. The demigods would meet up at the wand shop around three.

Jason immediately headed off towards the Quiditch shop. A pair of shocking orange robes and a broomstick was visible in the front. He headed inside. Lou had told him that wizards and witches flew on brooms. He couldn't wait to get up in the air. Dumbledore himself suggested that Jason got his own broomstick. He flicked through a catalog upfront. There were hundreds of different models. Jason decided on a Comet 260, it wasn't a bad model too. However, it was a few years old, so the price was a low 22 galleons. He paid for his broom and left the shop.

Nico was just strolling around. Nothing was too exiting. Yes, the joke shop Zonkos was cool, and there were some pretty cool things in the shop windows, but nothing really seemed to hold Nico's attention for long. As he was walking down the cobblestone road he noticed a shop that sold rather unusual artifacts. Nico entered. Greek, Roman, and Egyptian relics lined the wall. And from what Nico could tell some of it was really rare. He scanned the shelves devoted to ancient Greece. There were drachmas, knives, pottery, a dented bronze shield, and a whole bunch of other Greek artifacts, except they all looked modern. Nico went in pursuit of the shop owner. The man was behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir, but how exactly did you come by these coins?" the shop keeper looked up.

"Ah, well you see my father gave them to me." Nico looked at him more closely.

"And who is your father?"

"His name is Mercury." Nico gave a start

"You're a half-blood!" the shop keeper looked startled,

"How…"

"Nico Di Angelo son of Pluto at your service," Nico said bowing.

"Oh, a son of Pluto? Then I have just the thing for you." He pulled out a clear blue dog whistle.

"Stygian Ice," Nico said. The only whistle he'd ever seen like this belonged to Quintus.

"Bought it off a middle aged swords man named Quintus." Nico gave a start, it would call Mrs. O'Leary. He needed a way to contact her as he was pretty sure she couldn't hear his taxi cab whistle from NYC.

"I'll take it." Nico paid 8 galleons for his whistle and continued to browse in the shop.

Lou practically ran to the Magical Menagerie to look at magical creatures. As she entered the shop she couldn't help but smile. Jewel bright eyes flickered from cages in the ceiling. She wanted an owl, but Athena would never stand for it. So she started to browse the other animals. She particularly liked the toads. Toads were great for magic. Well at least for turning people into. Lou found herself fascinated with a violent purple toad. It seemed to like her. She sat by its cage for a while. She gave a start when it leapt through the bars and onto her hand.

"He rarely shows much interest in customers." The shopkeeper said, coming up from behind Lou.

"I'll take him." Lou smiled as she left the shop. Her new toad, Circe, was in her hand. The toad, his food, and a new cage had been only 15 galleons. Not a bad deal at all thought Lou, as she stepped into the sunshine.

Reyna thought the bookstore was cool. Ok, more than cool. She normally wasn't a reader, but this store was amazing! The shelves were lined with books of all shapes, sizes, authors, and languages. She had immediately headed towards the Latin section of the shop. _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi, Battling the Unknown, What to Expect when the worst is coming, Prefects who Gained Power, _and many other books lined the shelf. Reyna picked up a set of books called _The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire_, which was under a sign labeled muggle books. The books were muggle books, but they were copied over by wizards. The entire thing was on parchment in purple ink. It was handsomely bound in some sort of leather, dragon skin maybe? Reyna took it to the counter. They were 10 galleons, a steal. She handed over the money and left to go to the next shop.

Frank was overwhelmed. He had visited the Apothecary but the pickled animal parts were starting to freak him out so he left. As he wandered down the cobbled path he noticed a vibrant shop called Zonkos: Joke shop. Frank went in. A huge crowd of people met him as he entered. Large towering shelves of different merchandise filled any empty space there was. Frank stared in wonder. There were Mr. Filibusters long lasting wet start fireworks, stink pellets, dung bombs, and trick wands. It was the pranksters dream. Frank had never pulled a prank before. The Romans had such harsh punishments for pranking, but some of this stuff was cool. Frank found some muggle magic tricks. Cards, hats, and Chinese handcuffs lined the walls. He took down a pair of the handcuffs. He had never beaten them before. Maybe 17th time's the charm? Along with the handcuffs he purchased some stink pellets for him to attach to his arrows. The smell alone would knock monsters out it was nasty. Frank also bought his own wizards chess set. His pockets 11 galleons 1 sickles and 5 knuts lighter frank left the hustle and bustle of the joke shop.

Hazel's senses were overwhelming her. The shops were littered with precious stones and metals. Nearly every wizard had gold and silver on them too. It was giving Hazel a headache. Even in Alaska it hadn't been this bad. Hazel quickly diverted her thoughts from her past. She didn't need another blackout on her hands. She quickly stepped into a supply store and bought some art supplies. One shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, had considerably less jewels inside it than any other shop. Hazel decided to go inside. She needed a break from the overload of metal, and as she would be teaching at Hogwarts she would need some of her own robes to wear. She entered the shop. It was cozy and bright inside. A dumpy little witch asked her what she needed. Hazel decided to buy two sets of pale grey robes that were almost metallic, and a thick, black, woolen cloak for the winter. She was changing into her robes when she heard the door open.

"Yes, what do you need deary?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Um, I need a pair of robes and a heavy cloak. Black ones please" Hazel heard her brother's voice respond. She stepped out of the changing rooms.

"Nico?" He turned around.

"Oh hey Hazel, those look good on you," he said to her. Just then Madam Malkin came back in.

"Perfect," she told Hazel, "You can change back into your normal clothes. I'll be there in a second to ring you up." She turned to Nico, "Go try these on and see how they fit." Nico took the large bundle of clothes to the changing rooms and Hazel followed. Hazel changed back into her normal clothes, while Nico got adjustments to the length of his robes. As Hazel brought her robes to the register the bells tinkled again. Frank entered the shop, followed by Lou. They had apparently met up at the corner and decided to get some robes. Frank seems nervous. He just bought inexpensive standard brown robes, and a matching cloak. Lou however, was thoroughly exited and bought robes in vivid orange with a black cloak.

"It's like the Camp shirts." She explained to them. A few minutes later Jason entered. He Bought simple robes and a cloak in Black. After all, he would wear normal clothing in his lessons. The demigods stayed behind to wait for him. He was almost finished when Reyna entered. She bought black robes to blend in, but her cloak was purple, because purple was the color of a Praetor. The demigods paid for their robes and left the shop to head towards Olivander's.

The shop was dark and tattered. The gold lettering above it was peeling off. A dusty wand lay in the window. The demigods entered anxiously. Lou already had a wand that her mother had given her, so she sat down on a rickety stool and placed Circe on her lap. The other demigods peered around for the shop owner. An old man hobbled out from the back room his eyes were misty, like he had cataracts. He came closer to the demigods.

"I have not seen you in my shop before," he said creepily, "I remember every wand I have ever sold. Are you foreign?" the demigods nodded. 'Let's see. You there which arm is your wand arm." He said pointing to Frank.

"Um, I'm left handed." Olivander nodded he asked the same question to everyone in the room. Then he went to the back of the room. When he came back his arms were laden with boxes. He handed them to the demigods and told them to swing. Nothing happened. He snatched the wands back and brought out more. The demigods felt rather foolish waving around sticks. Hazel was the first to have something happen to hers. She was holding a black wand that emitted golden sparks.

"Ah," said Olivander hurrying over to her, "That is the right wand for you. 12 ½ inches, poplar wood, and unicorn tail hair. The wood is very rare; they grow in only one place in the world. I received some as payment from someone when I did them a favor." Hazel stared at her wand. Poplar trees only grew in the underworld. She exchanged a meaningful glance with Nico who shrugged. Olivander took the rest of the wands and brought out more. Jason was the next to find the right wand. It was 13 inches, ash, and dragon heartstring. Soon after Nico's chose him. It was 11 inches, pine, and dragon heartstring. Next Reyna found hers 13 ½ inches, blackthorn, and unicorn tail hair. Only frank was left now. He waved wand, after wand, after wand, but nothing happened. Mister Olivander was practically cackling with glee.

"Trick customer, eh? Not to worry we will find you a match yet!" he would mutter under his breath. They were in the shop for a long time. Frank took another wand in his hand and let out a yelp. It shot an ark of red sparks from the tip singing off one of Jason's eyebrows. Jason gave a strangled yelp.

"Sorry mate," Frank said. Jason just shrugged. He figured that if he spoke his voice might be an octave higher than normal. Jason took a deep breath, calming himself.

"10 ¾ inches, cypress, and phoenix tail feather." The demigods thanked Olivander and paid 7 galleons each for their wands. As they exited the shop the demigods agreed that it had been a great day.

The group went through the Leaky Cauldron and onto Charring Cross road. They stopped to organize their shopping bags so that they could travel easily with them. That was when the window shoppers attacked.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**_All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

Jason saw the old women at the clothing store window turn around simultaneously. He reached instinctively for his gladius.

"Guys," he said. Then chaos broke loose. The women transformed from somebody's dumpy old grandmothers to three evil looking women with double snake trunks, glowing yellow eyes, and forked tongues. They were decked out in full battle armor, and they carried a spear and net in their hands. Hazel cursed they were two of the most difficult weapons to battle because they typically belonged to the trickiest, hard to beat fighters, the retiarius. Each demigod pulled out their weapon in a flash.

"Pleasssse," the monster hissed, "with the doorsss of death open. We will not sssstay dead long." Then she lunged at Nico, who parried her with his sword.

"Scythian Dracaena!" He yelled, "They have mobility issues. Use that against them!" Hazel came up from behind the first dracaena, wielding her golden spatha. She swung the sword. It cut through the monster's trunk. Hiss, the monster dissolved to sand and was spread in the wind. Then she and Nico left to help the others. Jason and Reyna were working together to take out snake-woman number two, but she was putting up a much better fight. Jason had to duck as the monster nearly hit his head with her net.

"Die demigodsssss!" she yelled as Reyna placed a cleverly aimed blow on her shoulder. The second dracaena became another pile of sand. There was enough sand now to build a sand castle. The third monster was battling Frank and Lou. Frank wasn't making much of a headway against the monster. She was the first one he had ever met outside the camp. Lou was hitting it with spells that were deflected off its armor. Nico charged at the dracaena surprising it. It dropped its guard and Frank sent an arrow into a chink of its armor.

"ssssssssss!" it screamed as it dissolved in to powder. Only a scale was left from each of the monsters. Nico, Reyna, and Frank picked them up and slipped it into their shopping bags. Without waiting for anymore monsters to come they disappeared.

OoOoOoOoO

They landed on the bedrolls in the attic, panting. They pushed their shopping bags away.

"Can you believe that? Of all places we just happen to run across three retiarius gladiator monsters!" Hazel said shrilly.

"They probably smelled demigods in Diagon Alley, but they couldn't enter because of the magical boundaries. Therefore they waited until we came out to attack." Reyna replied.

"What were they?" Frank asked, calming down slightly.

"Scythian Dracaena, half snake, half women. They are excellent fighters. I fought some last summer. They almost always fight in a retiarius style." Nico replied.

"Well we're safe now. And the spoils of war weren't bad either," Jason said optimistically. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Way to look on the bright side sparky." She said. Jason looked offended. The room was completely silent for a second.

"Guys, let's put away our stuff."Lou said interrupting the silence. The demigods took out their purchases from their shopping bags. They folded their robes, and placed them in their new trunks. Reyna took out the books and started to read. Frank challenged Jason to a game of wizards' chess. Lou was busy feeding Circe. Hazel was playing around with her wand, trying to make an object fly with it.

"That won't work." Lou said, "You're not magical. We only bought them so we would fit in." Hazel looked crestfallen. She placed her wand in her trunk and took out the pad of paper and colored pencils she had bought before going to the robe shop. Nico was pulling out different Greek artifacts from his bags.

"Guys, I found this store run buy a son of Mercury. He let me buy what I needed for half price. I got some things we might need." He showed them the sword and armor he bought, "I thought Dumbledore might be able to duplicate it, and Reyna and Jason could use it for their classes." The demigods all looked impressed. "I also bought this small brazier with enchanted fire."

Lou's eyes widened, "For food sacrifices!" she exclaimed. Nico nodded.

"Food sacrifices?" Frank asked.

"The Greeks burn a portion of their meal as a sacrifice to the gods to pacify them," Nico answered.

"Oh, that's why you were throwing food into the fire place!" Hazel exclaimed. The Greeks nodded. But before they could say anything else, a large crack sounded. Nobody knew who screamed louder. The demigods or the red headed twins.

OoOoOoOoO

Jason pulled his sword from his belt, and pointed it at the twins. "Who are you and what are you doing here." he growled glaring at them. The twins cowered. The one on the left seemed to pull himself together enough to say,

"I could say the same for you." The other demigods all had various weapons drawn now. Reyna stepped forward.

"You were warned not to come up here. There is always a reason. You broke the rules. You are answering our questions." She picked her nails with knife as if to say _or else._ The twins gulped.

"What are your names?"Nico asked shortly.

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin George." One of the twins said weakly.

"What are you doing here," Jason's voice was cold.

"Fred dared me to." Replied George nervously. Hazel sighed.

"Guys they're harmless. Disarm them and keep them here. we can have them swear on the Styx not to tell anyone of our presence." In a flash Lou raised her wand.

"Expeliarmus!" she cried. Two wands flew from the twin's back pockets and into her outstretched hands.

"We are going to make you swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone the information we give to you. This is as binding as an unbreakable vow. If you break it, you will face punishments worse than death." Lou said dangerously. The twins shuddered but nodded. Nico stepped forward.

"Okay, what do you know about the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses…"


	10. Chapter 9 34

**_Chapter 9 ¾ _**

**_All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

Live resumed in to a patterned stupor once the twins had discovered them in the attic. The demigods couldn't help but feel nervous as the days passed by. Hermione was the only non Order member supposed to know of their stay in number 12 Grimlaud place. Dumbledore had her swear on the river Styx not to divulge information when she was told they were staying there. She didn't even know they were demigods. Dumbledore chose to tell her saying she could eventually help them in their quest. The demigods were quite bored in the attic. There were only so many times one could handle losing chess to Frank. September 1st couldn't come soon enough.

The morning of September 1st was gloomy. Clouds lined the sky and a thick mist coated the ground. It was only seven thirty in the morning, but the demigods were all packed. They were shivering outside number 12 Grimlaud place, waiting for their escort to kings cross station. A faint pop was heard in the distance, and a little man in a violet top hat wobbled into the demigod's line of sight. Hazel sighed in relief. She was so cold out there.

"My name's Doge!" the man squeaked as he shook the demigods hands, "I am going to be taking you to the station. We are going to use the Knight Bus." He pulled out his wand and jerked it like he was trying to flag down a taxi. There was a loud honk and a large purple bus raced down the street. It was a triple-decker, which made Nico nervous. He had destroyed every bus he had ever been on, save Apollo's sun chariot. A short wizard with dimples and a straw colored hair stepped off the bus. He pulled a little slip of parchment from his pocket, squinted, and began to read,

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, I'm Stan Shunpike, and I'm going to be your conductor today. It's 11 sickles for the ride, 13 if you want a cup of hot chocolate, and 15 for a hot water bottle and toothbrush in any color." The demigods had nothing against hot chocolate so they each paid Stan 13 sickles.

On the inside of the bus was an assortment of different chairs. Frank and Hazel sat down on a love seat together, Dodge took a rickety lawn chair, Reyna took a rocking chair, Nico a black recliner, Lou a dining room chair, and Jason a cinema style seat. They each took their coco with them. With their trunks by their feet, the demigods finally took a look around. There was a strange medley of people on the bus. One witch was green in the face, and was clutching her handkerchief to her mouth. Another old man was clutching to the arms of his seat for dear life. The demigods exchanged glances. This couldn't be worse than shadow traveling, right? The engine started up. Doge came waddling to his seat.

"We're ninth on the queue," he squeaked, "we have two stops in Norway, one in Wales, three in Scotland, two in Normandy, and one in London before we reach king's cross." Reyna looked at Doge curiously. Those trips would normally take days. She guessed magic sped things up. The buss gave a lurch and chairs went flying. Without further notice the demigods were zooming down the street, and Bang! They were on a totally different road. Hazel thought she might be sick, this was worse than the boat she had in Alaska. The bus sped through muggle traffic, illegally weaving through cars and motorcycles, running red lights, and squeezing between tour busses.

"Guys," Hazel began "I think I'm going to be sick." Lou immediately conjured a grocery bag for her to spit in. She was just in time. Hazel felt like her stomach was on a rollercoaster. The bus jerked and Frank spilled hot chocolate down his front. He resolved never to ride this bus again, let alone buy a drink on it. The other demigods were trying to avoid smashing into each other when the bus turned. One thing was for sure this bus was hazardous. The chairs needed to be properly latched. It took only a few hours for the knight bus to make all of its stops. The demigods were more than relieved to get off the bus when their stop came.

The group was lead to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Jason looked skeptical when doge told them to walk into the very solid brick wall of a barrier. The demigods volunteered Nico to go first.

"Hey!" he protested "Why can't Jason go through first!"

"Because I have no love for the underworld, unlike you, who spends more time with the dead than living anyway. I value my life" Nico huffed, but ran towards the wall nonetheless. He braced himself for the crash, but it never came. He opened his eyes.

"Wow." The other demigods came up behind him. A large clock above the platform sign read 10:30. A large scarlet steam engine was parked on the platform. Smoke billowed out from the train. Wizards and witches ran about. Some were dressed in robes while others wore muggle clothing. A group of people wearing shocking yellow and black robes walked by. They were all holding broomsticks and talking animatedly to each other. A small boy was whining to his mother,

"Can't I go to Hogwarts this year? Please mum!"

"Now, now honey you have five years until you are old enough to go." Reyna cracked a smile at this. They must be going to a truly wonderful place.

"Guys, the train has no magical protection. We are going to have to keep up our guard." Jason warned. The others nodded in agreement. "We should split up on the train to confuse them. We can go in groups of two, demigods of the big three, with demigods of minor gods and goddesses or unknown parentage." Reyna liked this plan.

"It's a good plan. Frank you can go with Nico, Lou you can go with Hazel, and I'll go with Jason. One of our groups should try to sit with the Potter boy. After all, we are supposed to be protecting him. Jason and I will sit upfront near the driver in case something happens. Nico and Frank, find a compartment in the middle of the train. Lou and Hazel, sit in the back. That should confuse them." The demigods all nodded in agreement.

"We should board the train now, or else we won't be able to find appropriate compartments." Lou cautioned them. They split up into their groups and boarded the train.

Lou placed her and Hazel's trunks on the rack above their seats. She had been right. The train was filling up rather quickly, but people seemed to be avoiding their compartment. Once she and Hazel were settled they changed into their Robes. They sat and talked for a while about spells, horses, life, and what not. About ten minutes before they were due to leave the station the compartment door slid open. Four people walked in. One was a girl with silvery blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw Lou, but she said nothing. She was followed by a red headed girl, and boy with a pudgy face. Last to enter was a scrawny boy with black hair and green eyes. It was Potter.

"Mind if we sit here?" he asked.

"No, not at all." Hazel replied scooting over to make room for someone else to sit on their bench. The girl sat down next to Lou. Lou was almost positive it was her friend Luna Lovegood. She was a daughter of Athena, but Hecate had blessed her. Therefore, Luna spent an unusual amount of time with Lou in the Hecate cabin. They were quite good friends.

"I'm Harry, this is Ginny, Neville, and Luna," Yup so that was indeed Ms. Lovegood.

"I'm Hazel, and this is Lou." Hazel introduced us.

"You're accent is funny," the boy, Neville, commented.

"Well we're American. We're coming here to help teach some classes that we will be teaching back home." Lou replied smoothly.

"Teach?" Harry asked, "You look young to be a teacher. I mean Hazel; you could be in third year."

"Well," Lou started, "In America we start training whenever we start performing accidental magic. Hazel started when she was three, ten years ago. I started when I was seven, eleven years ago. America is dangerous we face problems you don't, like gangs, a ministry in shambles, and a lack of a proper education. Most of us don't survive to thirty, due to attacks by uncontrolled magical creatures, so we start our careers at a younger age." She had come up with the lie with Dumbledore. It was the truth for Half-Bloods, just not wizards.

"Oh." Harry looked concerned. "So what do you teach?"

"Care of Magical Creatures." Hazel responded. "And, Lou teaches Charms."

"Cool," Neville said, "Hey guess what …." Lou wasn't paying attention. She was reading Luna's magazine over her shoulder. She was holding it upside down, but when you did it revealed a message in Greek. Lou scanned it over and laughed. It read _the children of Hecate came up with a spell that can vanish someone's nose. The spell is mimblewable._ It was hysterical because Lou had come up with that spell during a meeting at camp. She had told Luna about it, and apparently Luna told her father. Her father was the editor of the magazine. Harry said suddenly,

"Hey can I borrow that?" Luna nodded and handed over the magazine. As Harry was reading an article about a musical star named Stubby Boardman the compartment door opened again. A red headed boy entered, along with… Hermione. She looked surprised for a second before covering it up with a mask of indifference. The red headed boy was ranting on about a boy named Draco, until Ginny interrupted to ask if Harry found anything good in the magazine.

"Of course not!" said Hermione rather rudely, "everyone knows the quibbler's rubbish!"

"Excuse me but my father's the editor," Luna stated rather coldly, "I think I'll have it back now thanks." Harry handed Luna her magazine. The rest of the train ride was rather awkward.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

**_All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

The train pulled into Hogsmeade, the wizarding village, at six. Nico wondered why all wizarding names had hog in it. There was Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogshead pub, ext. Hogsmeade station was a while away from the school, so the students all started to trek up a worn road, carrying luggage as they went. Nico heard one pale faced boy complain to his friends,

"I don't know why they make us carry our trunks all the way to the gates, I mean, this is servant stuff. Why do we need to carry it the muggle way?" Nico snorted. He was a wimp. You didn't survive life as a demigod by being weak. He couldn't even carry his trunk properly. Nico turned behind him and saw Frank behind him roll his eyes.

"If only a lare was here. Back in our day we carried heavy things all the time and we liked it." Frank said in an accurate impression of one of the lares of the fifth cohort. Hazel let out a giggle. The demigods followed the rest of the student body. Luna was holding a sweet little owl and was chatting away happily to Lou.

"I can't believe you're finally here! So why are you here exactly?"

"Chiron granted us a quest to protect some students in the school."

"I bet its Potter, after all after almost killing you know who he must be pretty targeted, and I have noticed an abundance of wruckspurts near him lately."

The gates of the school were magnificent, but Jason couldn't help but feel nervous. Now was when the school was most vulnerable, when mass amounts of students need to enter the castle. Jason wondered how many monsters were among them, and how many could see through the mist. The demigods placed their trunks down and entered the castle.

If the gates had been a sight it was nothing compared to the great hall. Five long tables, adorned with gold plates and goblets, lined the hall. The ceiling showed the twinkling stars from the night sky above, as if there was no ceiling at all. The demigods (save Luna) all hurried up to the staff table where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Ah, Ms. Levesque and Mr. Di Angelo please sit on either side of this chair. Mr. Grace and Ms. Reyna sit at the end of the table please. Ms. Ellen please sit by professor Flitwick there. And, Mr. Zhang if you could sit next to Professor Charity over there it would be most appreciated." The demigods all took their assigned seats, looking nervous. The students filled into Hogwarts, chatting loudly to each other. A few minutes later hundreds of pearly white ghosts entered through the wall.

"My dear Friar, must we have this conversation every year? Peeves is giving us ghosts a bad name." Nico hitched his breath. Ghosts were here at Hogwarts? This was bad, very bad, this could blow his cover. However, the ghost took no notice of him as he floated by. Ten minutes later Dumbledore stood up and started the feast. Plates of food magically appeared before Nico. It all looked strange to Nico, but he didn't care he was famished. He burned a small portion of his food, and passed the small brazier to Hazel. As he ate he listened to small talk between the professors. From what he could tell, McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, strongly disliked Umbrige. He didn't blame her. Umbrige was a toad like women completely dressed in pink, including a revolting cardigan that would make the Aphrodite cabin sick. A woman came in and took the empty seat between Nico and Hazel.

"Hello," she said curtly, "I'm Catherine Grubby-Plank. I am filling in for Hagrid as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"I'm Hazel, and this is my half brother Nico. We're the new student teachers for Care of Magical Creatures."

"Excellent, so what do you know about unicorns…"

Jason and Reyna were talking intently to Dumbledore. "Mr. Grace, I have talked to Madam Hooch about allowing you to assist in Quiditch games. I hear you are an excellent flyer." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement at his joke. "She has agreed to let you help referee the matches." Jason smiled. Just then Nico came up behind him. Dumbledore cast some charm that sounded like muffliato at Umbrige. "You can speak freely Mr. Di Angelo."

"Mr. Dumbledore, excuse me sir, but there is a small issue with my cover."

"And that is?"

"The ghosts. They all know who I am. I am their king. They will blow my cover, I am sure of it. Some will be frightened, others will bow."

"Have no fear, I shall send a messenger to spread word for ghosts to ignore you."

"Thank you sir." Nico left and went back to his seat. Reyna then engaged Dumbledore in a conversation about physical combat. Close to an hour later, Dumbledore stood up. A silence filled the Hall.

"Now that we are all watered and fed, I would like to say a few starts of term notices. All new students and some returning ones as well, should be warned that the forbidden forest is out of bounds…" the demigods zoned out due to their ADHD brains. Nico was worried about ghosts, Hazel was wondering how long it took Dumbledore to grow his beard, Jason and Reyna were busy trying to pay attention, Frank was clumsily picking at his nails, and Lou was slowly turning her robe into flowers, but stopped after a while and converted it back.

"As for staff changes this year, I am pleased to announce the return of Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be filling in the post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher." There was a spattering of applause and the demigods all sat up straighter. This was where they came in. "You are also probably noticing that there are six extra people at the staff table. I am pleased to announce that this year these students from America will be helping to teach four of our subjects. Professor Ellen will be helping in Charms." Lou stood up to a round of applause and then sat down. "Professor Levesque and Professor Di Angelo will be helping in Care of Magical Creatures," they stood up to another round of polite applause. "Professor Zhang will be helping in Muggle Studies." Frank stood up clumsily and knocked over his goblet. He picked it up and grinned sheepishly. "And it is my honor to announce that Hogwarts will be offering a new subject this year, Physical Combat. This will be taught by Professor Grace and Professor Reyna. If you wish to take this subject please see your heads of houses. Only third years and above may participate." The hall broke out in mutterings.

"Are you going to take it?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Nah, I don't see the need. I mean, magic is more powerful." Hermione said. Ron just shrugged. It would be a great way to get back at Fred and George once they turn 17." Harry didn't know what he would do. He reckoned Hermione was right, so he decided to focus on his OWLs, which he would be taking at the end of that year.

"I am also pleased to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Umbrige. Now…"

"Ehem." Professor Umbrige interrupted. The entire hall stared. Apparently nobody ever interrupted the headmaster during his speech. Professor Umbrige revolted Hazel. She talked on and on to the hall as if they were in kindergarten. It was annoying. She had trouble paying attention to the speech only catching lines here or there. However, this problem didn't seem to stretch to Reyna who was drinking in Umbrige's every word. At the end of the speech Reyna cursed quietly in Latin. This Umbrige woman would mean trouble for their quest. She was interfering with happenings at Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

**_All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

After Dumbledore's speech the students all went off to bed, except the demigods, Dumbledore, and Professor Umbrige.

"Now Dumbledore, the Ministry has not approved the teaching of Combat. It is far too dangerous."

"My dear Dolores, do you really believe I would put my students in danger? Combat with weapons is not nearly as dangerous as combat with spells. You cannot shoot or block spells with swords. This class is purely for physical exercise. You can even watch in if you so desire." Dumbledore responded gravely.

"No, no there will be no need of that Albus." Umbrige said sweetly. Then she exited the great hall.

"Now your lessons begin tomorrow. Ms. Reyna and Mr. Grace, your classroom is the third left on the fourth floor. I am sure you will find it satisfactory." He told the rest of the demigods where their classrooms would be. "Now I will show you to your dormitories." Dumbledore led them out of the hall and to the right, up spindly stair cases, and through solid walls until they reached a series of six abandoned classrooms on the seventh floor, each with a gargoyle guarding the door. "These are your offices; your bedrooms are right off them. They are password protected. Each of you may choose your own password. Just tell it to the gargoyle." With that Dumbledore swept out of the hall. Frank was the first to choose his password. He walked to the door with his name on it, and told the dragon gargoyle the password.

"Master of bows." The gargoyle leapt aside allowing him to enter. The other demigods followed suit. Jason chose his password to be Krios. Reyna chose Fulminata. Hazel chose gneiss. She thought it was cool, and it related to her powers. Nico chose Mythomagic. Nobody knew why. Lou snickered and then chose proboscis. She loved rearranging people's noses .Then the demigods entered. The offices were all normal. The grey stone walls were standard for Hogwarts. A large desk and two chairs were set up in the corner of each one. The rest of the space was empty. However, the bedrooms were quite a different story. They were small, but that was where the similarities ended. They were all decorated to each demigod's preferences. Nico's walls were black and lamps lit by green fire were hanging from the ceiling. A twin sized bed with black coverings, was pushed up against the wall. Lou's walls were covered in deep purple tapestries embroidered in black and silver, showing images of her mother. Her bed was in the center of the room, but she couldn't see what it looked like because it was covered by a gauzy black canopy. Reyna and Jason's rooms looked exactly like their rooms in the Pretoria at camp. Jason immediately felt at home and plopped on his bed between two overlarge roman columns. Hazel's room was just like the Hogwarts castle, except cleaner and more elegant. A silver chandelier was on the ceiling, and the walls were decorated with portraits of horses, and Knights. Hazel folded up the crisp white coverings on her bed. It was beautiful. Frank entered his room, and was shocked to find his room. Well, his room at his grandmother's house anyway. It was the same, except this room was practically empty. The walls were white, the floor was carpeted. A twin bed with power ranger (he was still embarrassed about that) coverings was propped up against the wall. He breathed in the unmistakable smell of jasmine incense. Home sweet home. The demigods' trunks were at the foot of their beds. They changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed, waiting for sleep to come and carry them towards morning.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

**_All rights go to J.K Rowling_**

Jason woke early the next morning. It was his first day of lessons. He heaved a sigh and pulled himself out of bed. His first lesson was at ten, which gave him time to get some breakfast before changing into his armor for lessons. He pulled on jeans and a purple t-shirt before pulling his robes over them. He was just tying the laces to his Reeboks when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he told whoever it was. Reyna entered the room.

"Hey Jason, what's the plan?" she asked as she sat down on his bed.

"Well, I figured we could go down for breakfast, asked Dumbledore to duplicate the swords, and then change into our armor before the first lesson."

"That sounds like a good plan. I want to impress on the kids how serious fighting is." She replied.

"Yes," Jason agreed, "I also want them to understand how to use what they have in a fight." She nodded. Now come on, we're going to be late for breakfast. They rushed out of the room towards the great hall.

After breakfast, Jason and Reyna confronted Dumbledore with the sword and armor.

"Sir, would it be possible to create twenty copies of this?"

"Yes, here." He waved his wand through the air. Twenty copies of each item appeared, "and I'll also charm them so that they will change sizes to fit the person who wears it." He waved his wand again. Jason used his powers over the winds to transport the weapons to his classroom.

OoOoOoOoO

The students filed nervously into the classroom. Jason stared back at them with the same apprehension. It was a group of fifth years, they were almost his age. He played with the hem of his robes while Reyna pulled out the attendance sheet. Once all of the students entered the room, Reyna began roll call,

"Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Maleficent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Justin Flinch-Fletchy, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, and Ronald Weasley." Once everyone was declared present, Jason began to speak.

"You may think that there is nothing more to sword fighting than swinging around a metal stick around. This class may just seem like fun and games for you. It's not. Fighting with weaponry is a precise art. If one thing goes wrong in a fight you could pay with your life as the price. You are here to learn how to defend yourselves when you don't have magic at your services. Because a smart enemy will take away your wands the first chance he has, but most wizards no nothing about physical combat. This class isn't just about swords; it's about using your surroundings. Professor Reyna and I will demonstrate a proper duel." Jason pulled off his robes revealing the gleaming gold armor underneath. Reyna did the same. Jason unsheathed his gladius and feinted at Reyna. She whipped out her dagger and parried the blow. They exchanged rounds like this for a while until Reyna started to tire. She aimed a desperate blow to his head. The students all gasped, thinking it would hit its mark. Jason side stepped catching Reyna's blade between his sword and her arm. He disarmed her, pointed his sword at Reyna's throat, and proclaimed her dead.

"Wicked," Ronald said in awe, "When do we get to do that."

"Tomorrow Mr. Weasley, now what Professor Jason and I just demonstrated takes years of studying. Professor Jason has been doing this since he was three and I since I was fourteen." The students stared at Jason incredulously. He was using swords since he was three. That had to be at least 13 years. "You will start simple. We will have the first 15 minutes of every class devoted to a workout. The next 25 will be devoted to practicing old techniques. In the last 20 minutes we will be learning a new technique." Reyna informed the class.

"Now," Jason started, "Everybody line up against that wall and do at least five pushups." The class all lined up against the wall, but most of them looked confused.

"What is a pushup sir?" Susan Bones asked seriously.

"It's like this." Jason got down on the floor into a plank. "This is pushup position." He informed the class. The entire class copied his movements. "This is a pushup," he demonstrated one pushup. "I'll do the first set with you."

"Alright, Begin." Reyna commanded. With the exception of Jason, the class' first attempt at pushups was a disaster. Neville Longbottom merely lay on his stomach after his first attempt at a plank. Terry Boot collapsed on Justin Finch- Fletchy. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were both unable to complete more than one pushup each. The lists of failures went on and on. However, one student successfully completed five pushups and was still going. The other students gather in wonder around her.

"Maleficent? How?" Crabbe asked thickly. Jason was studying her intently. This girl had obviously done pushups before, and she was strong. She sat up and just shrugged.

"It's easy. You Gryffindors are wimps." Reyna gave a start. She was pretty sure wimp was an American slang word. Jason and her exchanged glances. Jason resolved to talk with Ms. Bulstrode after class.

"Class dismissed, except for Ms. Bulstrode." Everyone left the room, except for Maleficent who went up to Jason and Reyna.

"First of all, 5 points from Slytherin for calling Gryffindors wimps. However, I was under the impression that wimp was an American slang word. Have you ever been to the United States?" Reyna asked eagerly.

"Yes, over the summer. Why?"

"Oh, well we're just from America and we're curious about what you thought. Where did you go?"

"Long Island, New York."

"Ah, Reyna I remember now! She came over the summer to Camp Half-Blood. She's a daughter of Ares."

"Yes and your Jason Grace son of Jupiter. Clarisse told me you would be here this year. However, I don't believe I know your friend, or the other two that came with her."

"That's because they are from the Roman camp in California. This is Reyna, the second leader of their camp. Well the only leader since I went missing. Hazel and Frank, the other two, are just campers. Now run along to your next class before you are late." Maleficent left the room. Reyna looked at Jason.

"Exactly how many demigods are at Hogwarts?" She asked. Jason wished he had an answer.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

**_All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

Reyna told the others what had happened in hushed voices during lunch.

"Wait; hold on, you're saying that any number of these students could be like us?" Frank asked incredulously.

"Yes, and we couldn't know because there is roughly 450 campers between the two camps." Nico added.

"We need to sift through and find the others." Hazel said immediately.

"No. that's not our quest. We have to protect Harry." Lou argued back.

"Guys, it's imperative that we know. These ones have been able to blend into Hogwarts perfectly. Some will be our friends. They can help us. There is strength in numbers." Hazel replied.

"Yes, but many will be our enemies." Reyna pointed out.

"All the more reason to know who they are," Hazel countered.

"Hazel is right. We can run simple tests. Have our students read English books out loud, look for signs of ADD, and look for people with different powers. Like a strange affinity for plants, or a person who excels at swordplay."

"Ok, now people are looking at us. We will continue this conversation later. I don't fancy having eavesdroppers. "Reyna commanded. The others obliged reluctantly.

OoOoOoOoO

The day passed by in a flurry. Nico spent his night hidden in the shadows of the Gryffindor common room, guarding/spying on Harry while he slept. He noticed that Harry seemed to have something similar to demigod dreams from the way he talked in his sleep. He would have to report that to Dumbledore. Harry kept muttering,

"Just a little further… Just a bit now… NOOOO! And would wake up panting, clutching his scar.

Meanwhile, the next day, the demigods had their hands full with classes and Umbrige. The pink toad seemed very keen on stalking the demigods. She obviously disliked and distrusted them. The feeling was mutual. The demigods continued their search for other demigods. In combat Jason had Lou conjure 20 copies of the Art of War. Students were told to read it. In care of magical creatures, Nico asked the crups (devil dogs) to point out any half-bloods they smelled. This however became problematic because lunch that day had been meatloaf, a smell many monsters confuse with demigod stench. Lou had noticed many people with special powers, so it was difficult to decipher if they belonged to demigods or not. For instance, Potter could talk to snakes and Fly really well, Lavender Brown was obsessed with looking good, Neville Longbottom was good with plants, Hermione Granger was smart, Romilda Vane was obsessed with romance, the Creevy brothers seemed extremely ADHD, Pansy Parkinson had a talent for starting fights, Cho Chang could possibly have charmspeak, Seamus Finnegan had a talent for combusting things, Fred and George Weasley had a talent for pranking and stealth, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinet were all extremely good flyers, ext. Lou couldn't make sense of it. She supposed some of it was just magical talent, yet, some of it seemed so close to demigod powers. Lou heaved a sigh. This was complicated. Maybe they could send for some reinforcements from camp? She would, but it would take an awful lot of mist to cover it up. Could wizards see through the mist? Lou sat up straighter in her dorm and rushed out.

"Guys, can you get out here? Now!" Lou yelled down the deserted corridor. The doors to the dormitories opened and the demigods ran out in a strange mixture of pajamas and armor. Each was wielding a weapon.

"Where's the monster?" Frank asked sleepily scanning the room wearily.

"Um, there's no monster, I'm calling a meeting." Lou replied. Nico looked at her grumpily.

"Really, at two in the morning? Couldn't you let us sleep for once?" Nico said groggily. Lou tried to keep a straight face, but failed epically.

"Gods Nico, what are you wearing?" Nico looked down at his clothes. He had a breastplate over his bare chest. Other than that the only thing he was wearing were his boxers, which were black with cartoon skeletons dancing on them.

"What I thought monsters were attacking and I really had no time to change." He yawned loudly. Hazel stifled her laughter.

"Well, as long as we're up we might as well have this meeting." The protesting boys were herded into Lou's dorm by the girls. Once they were all seated on her bed Lou told them what was up.

"Well, it started by me thinking of the possible demigods. Then I was wondering if we could get some backup from the camps. Then it occurred to me. Can wizards and witches see through the mist? The others gaped at her.

"How did we not think of that?" Reyna asked.

"I have no clue," Hazel replied.

"This couldn't wait until morning?" Nico said moodily.

"Dude, this is morning. It's 2 am." Frank yawned annoyed.

"Never mind the time," Jason snapped, now awake," Lou is right this is serious. They can see our weapons, but we want them to. It could be that mortals only see what we want them to see. If they can see through it it's bad for us. There will be awkward questions, no chance for reinforcements, and twice the chance we will be discovered." Frank's eyes widened.

"That is bad." He said bluntly. The others save a fuming Nico, nodded in agreement.

"We need to solve this. We need to find out if they are clear sighted. A monster is bound to attack any time now. " Lou urged the group. Many agreed.

"What if we try to make a kid forget something in a detention?" Reyna proposed.

"That might work. It would have to be something harmless." Lou countered.

"I know! Lou, you and Reyna could argue about combat vs. magic, and then make the kid forget the argument!" Hazel said triumphantly.

"That might work, but we need an older more powerful kid to make sure they really can/can't see through the mist." Jason said thoughtfully. Nico was still grumbling in the corner.

"Great now that that's settled I'm going back to bed." He lumbered out of the room to his bed before anyone could protest.

"Well so much for continuing this meeting." Lou said exasperated.

"It's ok, I've got an idea. There is still around four hours till dawn. Why don't we train a bit in the forest? This way our skills won't get too rusty, and the students won't find out." Reyna exclaimed excitedly.

"Ehem," Hazel said in a perfect imitation of Umbrige. The demigods all jumped. Hazel chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we don't want any pink toads finding out either," Frank said sheepishly. They all laughed, save Frank who was pouting.

"Hmmm… I'm really glad I decided to get a purple toad rather than a pink one at Diagon alley." Lou thought out loud. They all started to laugh. Nico came back in grumbling about needing more sleep amidst gales of laughter.

"Yay, now that you're here we can go to the forest. Nico get some armor and some… pants… and maybe a shirt or jacket on. We're going to train." Hazel said this all very quickly.

"Tr...Trai...ain…ing at this hou... hour?" Nico yawned loudly.

"Would you rather be exposed to the students by training in day?" Jason asked him. Nico seemed more alert.

"No, I guess not." He agreed. He was wide awake now, though he tried not to show it. He could see to a certain degree in the dark. It was a son of Hades god of shadows thing, and he was more powerful at night. This would be fun.

"Let's go." Jason decided. They grabbed their armor and weapon and filed out of Lou's room into the dark hollow corridor.

OoOoOoOoO

The forest was dark, but quivering with life. A thick cloak of mist clung to the ground. Nico could sense the trees shooting up from the ground like a skeletal hand clawing for light. Nico would know from experience. He had been left in charge of sorting out the latest underworld riot. Gods he was sick of the paper work it caused him. If only Charon hadn't found a love for Italian suits. The demigods stood at the edge of the forest. All but Nico were squinting into the darkness. He felt powerful; after all, he was in his element.

"I don't know guys; anything could be hiding in those shadows." Frank murmured.

"Exactly," Jason agreed, "why do you think all rational things fear the dark?"

"I don't." Nico pointed out.

"Yes we know, but Jason said RATIONAL creatures." Hazel replied smugly.

"Hey!"

"Guys come on, let's just go in already! We only have a few hours." Lou called. Then she trudged off into the forest. The rest followed. They were only in there for approximately five minutes before the first monsters attacked us. It was a spider. Not the kind that crawls into cupboards where you discover them shriveled and dead. No, this spider was a 6ft tall, hairy beast, with eight intelligent beady black eyes pointed right at us. Oh and it could talk, weird right?

"Hmmm… there is not a child of Athena, curse her! I would have enjoyed killing them in honor of our mother." The spider rumbled, "Yet, you young heroes will have to make due. It has been close to fifty years since my kind has had demigod blood to water our lips. You will make an excellent treat." Nico said something really intelligent like

"I don't want to be eaten." Lou smacked him. The spider lunged and they dodged out of the way.

"Legionaries, get in line formation. Lock your shields and charge!" Jason, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel lined up and locked shields.

"That won't work with so few of us!" Nico shouted as he rolled away from the spider's vicious attack. "We need to take off its legs."

"Yes, but we really can't see well Nico!" Lou said exasperatedly. Nico just shrugged and started rolling and slashing at the spider's legs in a completely unorthodox method. The spider started to retreat in panic. Nico swiped a cleverly aimed blow at the spider, cutting off one of its legs. The spider dissolved to black dust.

"I have night vision! Remember? Son of Hades here! You know god of death, riches, the underworld, and SHADOWS?" Lou smiled sheepishly. Woops. Reyna gave Nico a calculating stare. He was way more powerful than she expected him to be. She should have seen the signs. Pluto would not choose a weakling to be his ambassador. He might be the most powerful demigod she knew, more powerful than Jason even, or even the kid who had destroyed her home. What was his name? Oh right, Percy Jackson.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

**_All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

The demigods continued to trek through the forest, drawing the attention of lycanthropes, emposi, hellhounds, a sphinx, griffins, and surprisingly centaurs. When the first centaur, a roan, came into view the Romans all pulled weapons on him.

"Are you going to attack me heroes?" He questioned them good naturedly. Jason ran in front of them.

"Guys don't hurt him. Almost everything we learned about centaurs is wrong. They are normally civil, and are far smarter than us. Chiron especially, and his brethren, the party ponies are actually quite fun to hang with, just a bit eccentric."

"Now this is interesting," The centaur said softly," Greeks and Romans working together to accomplish something? It's unheard of."

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Jason asked politely.

"I am Bane, leader of this heard of Centaurs. We used to be the London branch of the party ponies before the Ministry of Magic put us on this foul reservation. Now we are banned from partying, we are insulted. So we chose to follow the path of our cousin Chiron."

"You know Chiron?" Nico sounded amazed, "He trained me, Lou, and Jason." Bane merely nodded.

"We have devoted ourselves to learning the fates will, which is nearly always in the stars."

"You knew Luke's fate?" Nico's voice suddenly became strangled. "Do you know how he destroyed my cousin and his girlfriend?"

"Yes," Bane heaved a sigh, "We can see, yet we cannot change."

"Sounds like a bad deal to me." Nico muttered.

"Indeed, but enough about me. Who are you?"

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"I'm Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate."

"I'm Frank Zhang, unclaimed." Frank turned red when he said this.

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter at your service."

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto." Bane nodded.

"Beware heroes, Mars is bright tonight." Reyna paled visibly.

"Mars? The god of war? You're saying another war is coming to pass." Bane nodded.

"I see the signs. The first time it was foretold by a prophecy. _A Half-Blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds, and see the world in endless sleep, the heroes soul cursed blade shall reap, a single choice will end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze._" Nico paled, which was an achievement saying how pale he already was.

"That was Percy's prophecy? No wonder he was stressed, and no wonder he never told me what it was. That was almost my prophecy. "Nico was white and shaking. Bane looked grim.

"Did you say Percy?"Reyna asked. This couldn't be Percy Jackson, there had to have been tons of demigods named Percy right? Nico nodded.

"My cousin Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, he defeated Kronos when he invaded Manhattan, and saved Olympus, which is on the 600th floor of the empire state building, while you attacked mount tam." Reyna paled. But before she could say something, Nico began to question the centaur again. "If that was the last prophecy what is this one?" Bane stared at the stars for a minute before speaking.

"_7 half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, an oath to keep in final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death."_

"Wait, the prophecy of seven is happening now?" Reyna asked.

"Wait, you know this prophecy too Reyna?" Lou asked.

"Yes," both Reyna and Bane replied.

"Demigods, work this out in your own time. Ask me no more, it is against the ancient laws for me to reply. Daylight is coming. Feel free to visit the herd, and when you do, we sorely miss root beer." The demigods then left. They snuck into the school, and reached the baths nearest their dorms.

"Guys," said Nico, "I think its bath time." It was true. Every demigod was covered in monster slime and dust. They all agreed. Nico let an evil grin spread across his face. He had a habit of singing depressing songs in the shower.

OoOoOoOoO

OK, so Nico singing in the shower is a sight you definitely do not want to see or hear. It is torture. He started out by singing the weirdest Broadway songs.

"_War is a science with rules to be applied, which good soldiers appreciate, recall and recapitulate, before we go to decimate the other side…"_ then he started singing a different song. "_Always look on the bright side of death do do do do do…_" Let's just say he has discovered a new form of torture. Don't go near the other demigods when Nico started to sing the song that never ends. Let's just say one ambrosia square and two hours later Nico was strong enough to stand up again.

"Guys," Lou screamed running after them as they headed to breakfast, "I've got my first detention with an older students tonight! They're two seventh years who has failed to complete their homework two times in a row."

"Great Lou, I'll be there to test the mist." Jason replied.

"Why not Reyna?" Lou asked him.

"She doesn't know how to manipulate the mist."

"Oh, well see you then!"

The day was rather uneventful, that is until the fifth years had combat.

"Neville, go fetch the boxes of books." Reyna told Neville.

"Yes Praetor," he responded as he set off to the storage closet to get the books. At first neither Reyna nor Jason found anything odd about what Neville said. They were so used to being called Praetor. It was Jason who figured it out first.

"Ok everyone, read chapter seven of the Art of War. Neville could you come see me please?" Reyna looked at Jason confused.

"Yes Praetor Grace," he responded.

"Professor Grace," Jason corrected him. Reyna let out a gasp. Jason switched to Latin "_Neville we are aware that you are from Camp Jupiter. However, what we do not know is who your godly parent is._"

"_Ceres,_" Neville answered immediately in Latin. Jason nodded.

"_We suspected. Do you know of any other demigods in the school?" _Neville shook his head. He spoke again but this time in English.

"I'm sorry Professors I will try harder to build up my strength." He said a smile flitting across his face. Jason couldn't help but smile too. Neville's plan was brilliant. Nobody could accuse them of speaking in another language now, or would ask pestering questions. It insured that the demigods had the same cover story.

"I'm sure you will Neville, now get to work." Neville went back to his seat and began to read the chapter to himself, not even attempting to soak in the words as they flew off the page.

OoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile Hazel and Nico were in Care of Magical Creatures. They were teaching a group of fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins about bowtruckles. One girl, Lavender Brown, was extremely disinterested in the lesson. She was rambling about how she wished she could study unicorns again. Hazel was curious about why.

"Why did you enjoy learning about the unicorns?" Hazel asked her.

"There so pretty and sweet," she cooed.

"_Idiot,_" Nico said in Greek.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me an Idiot Professor?" Lavender said shrilly to Nico. Nico was too shocked to reply.

"You speak Greek?" was all he managed to say. Lavender pretended to look confused, but failed big time.

"No, what are you talking about." She said far too quickly.

"Ms. Brown please follow me." Hazel said in a great imitation of Umbrige. Lavender stood up and followed Hazel grudgingly, fingering her charm bracelet as she went. They stopped at the wimping willow, out of sight from the class. Hazel sensed a tunnel beneath the tree, but now was not the time.

"Did you think you could hide your secret from us?" Nico asked her casually. "Who is it? Is it Ares, Hermes, Iris, Aphrodite?" Lavender tensed at the last name.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied evenly.

"Oh, I think you do. It's Aphrodite then." Hazel said smugly. In a flash Lavender touched the little bronze heart on her bracelet. It transformed into a small shot gun. Nico gulped he had been on the wrong end of a celestial bronze shooting shotgun before. Hazel whipped out her spatha.

"Aha," Lavender cried out, "You are monsters. I was right!"

"Styx Nico, we sounded like monsters to her. Next time we are so being straight forward." Hazel said as she deflected a bullet with her sword. "Lavender we are not monsters! We're Half-Bloods!"

"How come I have never seen you before then?" Nico cleared his throat.

"Um, Nico Di Angelo here? Only resident son of Hades at camp, ring a bell?" Lavender paled.

"Gods Nico I'm sorry, I've heard of you a lot from Annabeth. That still doesn't explain who she is." She jerked her thumb at Hazel.

"That's my sister. She's Roman. I met her in New Orleans." He said quickly.

"You mean they weren't kidding about there being a Roman camp?" Lavender squealed. "Yes, 200 more love lives to mess with! I am so exited. Ooh maybe I can have my right of passage with one. Hmmm…."

"Come on, I need to introduce you to the others." They walked into the main entrance and were heading up to the demigod dorms when they collided head first with three other people.

"Ouch…" was heard six times in various degrees of pain. They all stood up, and looked at each other.

"Oh good, we found you. We found a demigod." Reyna and Hazel said at the same time. They blinked at each other.

"Um, this is Neville Longbottom son of Ceres." Jason said. Lavender's eyes widened.

"Neville, you're a demigod?" she asked him surprised.

"Lavender, you're a demigod too?" he sounded just as shocked.

"Um, this is Lavender Brown daughter of Aphrodite." Nico said.

"Well this is awkward."

OoOoOoOoO

That night Lou was waiting in her office for the boys Flitwick had assigned detention. Jason was with her polishing his sword. A knock sounded on the door.

"Let them in!" Lou called to the gargoyle. The door opened and two boys entered. Twins to be exact and they both had flaming red hair.

"You again?" said Lou exasperatedly, "You go here?"

"You teach here?" Fred, or was it George, countered.

"Touché," Lou said. Then she turned to Jason. "It's a good thing I gave a detention to a fourth year girl for hitting me with a bat bogey hex."

"Yeah, really good," He agreed. She turned back to the twins.

"You will be organizing the filing cabinets over there, without magic. I want the lesson plans sorted by year and difficulty. Another will be coming to join you soon." Just then a knock sounded.

"Let her in!" Lou called. The door sprang open, and in stepped Ginny Weasley. It took Ginny about 30 seconds to analyze the situation. Then she laughed.

"Fred, George what did you do this time?" she choked out. George shrugged innocently.

"Ginny, you will be writing an essay on the proper use, and counter charm of a bat bogey hex." Ginny sat down and pulled parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink from her bag. She began to write, siphoning off ink blotches as she went with her wand.

"I'm surprised you told the twins to do their detention without magic, you're obsessed with charmwork!" Jason started slowly. He needed the timing for this argument to be just right.

"Hey, I am not obsessed! Plus, magic is way better than sword fighting! All you can do is wave your little golden stick around and make funny noises at a close distance!" Lou raised her voice slightly at the end of that statement.

"Hey swords and shields can totally block spells!" Jason was yelling now.

"Um, Professors, can you quiet down? I need silence to work on my essay." Ginny asked politely.

"Of course," Jason said. He snapped his fingers and a cold wave of air rippled across the room. "You will forget about this argument. All of you." The Weasley's all got dazed expressions on their faces.

"Right sorry I lost my train of thought, what was I saying?" Ginny asked politely.

"You were asking how long your essay should be." Lou replied smoothly. Ginny nodded.

"I remember now."

"Only seven inches please." Ginny resumed writing. The Weasley twins kept filing the lesson plans like nothing had happened.

"Fred, George, can you come here quickly?" Lou asked the twins. They hurried over. "Do you remember us Professors arguing about something?" she asked them. They both shook their heads. "Ok you can go now, Ginny you too, give me that essay tomorrow." The Weasley family left the room in a hurry.

"Well this is interesting." Jason murmured to Lou, "Even those who know cannot see. Despite their blessing their sight is clouded." Lou nodded in silent agreement.

"It's nice to know we have the mist on our side."

"And reinforcements."

"That too."

"I feel like something big is coming down. We need to wait for reinforcements until then."

"Yes, it's weird, almost like the gods are already working to do something, despite Olympus being closed."

"We know Hera, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus are making contact, as has the wind gods. Maybe one of them will send out help."

"We can only hope." On that happy note the demigods went to bed, unsuspecting that they would be rudely awakened at an unseemly hour by Reyna who was screaming at a boy, and holding a dagger to his throat.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

**_All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

Nico woke to the sound of an angry warrior princess. What is it this time? He asked himself as he strapped on his breastplate. He grabbed his sword and ran to Reyna's room. She was pressing someone who looked suspiciously like the Potter boy against the wall. She was holding a dagger to his neck. Really, you leave that kid alone for two hours to catch some sleep and he gets himself pinned to a wall. Reyna was screaming at the boy,

"YOU DEFILED OUR HOME! DESTROYED OUR LIVES! OUR FREE HEALTH CARE, POTIONS, PET LEPOARDS GONE! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" the other demigods were all in the room by now. They were so surprised that they forgot to make snide remarks on Nico's outfit. Reyna heard them and turned around, showing the boy's face. It wasn't the Potter boy.

"Percy?" Nico spluttered.

"Hey Nico, sup. Nice boxers." Percy Jackson replied.

OoOoOoOoO

Nico managed to pull Reyna off Percy, not that it mattered. Percy had the curse of Achilles.

"Ok," Nico started, "Percy explain. Where have you been for the last few weeks? We've been worried sick."

"Sorry guys," Percy looked sheepish, "I might have been abducted by Hera who kept me under house arrest."

"Wait how do you still have your memories?" Jason asked confusedly. "And what happened when Hera was imprisoned, I mean before she was let out?"

"One, why shouldn't I have them? And two, Hera was in prison and someone let her out?" Percy asked incredulously. Jason launched into an explanation of what happened to him, and about their current quest. "Gods, so that was what she was talking about. She was going on and on about a final quest before I work to unite the camps. Like that made any sense to me at the time. She must have sent me here because she owes Hecate!"

"We need to contact camp," Lou said.

"Oh gods, Annabeth is going to kill me!" Percy moaned.

"Wait, we can't tell camp we found Percy. Hera will just take him again." Nico said suddenly.

"I know. We will ask Annabeth to come down, that we got a new lead about Percy and for her, and only her to come here. Then we make her swear on the Styx not to tell!" Hazel proposed. Percy smiled.

"I like this plan." He said.

"Ok, then it's settled." Frank concluded. He looked at Reyna. She was glaring daggers at Percy. "Wow Percy, what did you do to make Reyna this mad?" he asked him.

"Erm…" Percy turned beet red, "I may have destroyed her home, her mistress, and set some vicious pirates on her and her sister. But, in my defense, her mistress did turn me into a guinea pig." Nico guffawed.

"Guinea pig?" he asked. Percy nodded.

"In all seriousness he deserved it." Reyna spat, "Circe was far nobler, kinder, smarter, ext. then he will ever be."

"Wait Percy you did this when you were 13, in the sea of monsters?" Percy nodded.

"Wow, Reyna you hold grudges for longer than me, and it's my fatal flaw." Nico said. Reyna glared at Nico. If looks could kill….

"Guys I'm going to IM camp. Reyna play nice." Lou said. She went to go find the bathroom.

"Look, Reyna, I'm sorry for what I did. But please try to understand me. Wouldn't you have done the same thing as me in my situation? Despite the benefits Circe was cruel. I did what I did to survive. I'm sure you can relate." Reyna nodded.

"That was pretty smart of you kelp head." Nico teased.

"Hey I'm smart! Can the same be said for you death breath?"

"Guys," Reyna interrupted, "Percy, I shouldn't have threatened you with a knife against a wall. I don't totally forgive you, but I can remain civil towards you. I will do what I can to protect the Potter boy, as I am a loyal Roman. If that means working with you, so be it. However, we are not friends." She offered her hand to Percy, who took it. Lou came back in the room.

"Ok, so she'll be here when we need Nico will need to get her. Percy, Nico, and Reyna, go find Professor Dumbledore. Alert him of Annabeth coming and the situation with kelp head here." she pointed at Percy. "Oh? And Percy, I would cover your Achilles heel with armor, Annabeth is going to be murderous." Percy paled.

"Wait," Hazel interrupted, "We still don't know who Percy's parent is."

"Oh that's easy," Nico said, "Everyone, this is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy thought Frank's jaw might have reached the floor, give or take a few inches. That was before Nico started to explain Percy's adventures.

OoOoOoOoO

The walk to Dumbledore's office wasn't too eventful. They nearly ran into Umbrige and Mrs. Norris (What kind of name is that, Percy had said) and Filch. However, they eventually reached the headmasters office.

"Password," the gargoyles stated sagely.

"Oh um, lemon drops, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, Bertie bots, chocolate frogs, licorice wands," as Nico said the last candy the gargoyles jumped apart. Percy just shook his head. Really what type of candy was Bertie Bots, or cauldron cakes? Man these wizards were weird! Jason had just explained to him the quest, and about discovering the demigods here. Percy accepted this wacko world of witchcraft and wizardry. After all, it really wasn't much crazier than a world in which Greek gods enjoy Chinese takeout.

Reyna was oddly silent. She waited patiently as the boys discussed the quest. Nico was just starting to explain wizards and witches to Percy. It was rather annoying. Percy kept getting this glazed look on his face, like he didn't understand a word Nico was saying. It was probably true. Apparently he missed this Annabeth girl. Reyna had a nagging suspicion that Annabeth had been at the spa too. Did Circe try to recruit her? Yes, that was it. Reyna remembered braiding the girl's hair. The door to Dumbledore's office sprung open. Lost in thought Reyna was the first to walk in.

Dumbledore wasn't sure who he was expecting to come parading into his office at this late hour, but it certainly wasn't two of the demigods and a strange boy.

"Professor, we need to talk. It's urgent," said Nico Di Angelo. Dumbledore looked up at him through his half moon spectacles.

"Of course, Mr. Di Angelo, have a seat." He conjured three chairs. The demigods sat down nervously. "May I take the liberty of asking the name of this young man over here?" He gestured to Percy, who was sitting as far away from Reyna as possible.

"Percy Jackson sir," Percy answered, while fidgeting in his seat. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Could this be the Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, the one who went missing last month?

"I'm sorry Percy, but I am wondering who your parent is?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"My mom is Sally Jackson, my step… I mean my dad is Paul Blofis." Percy said automatically. Nico kicked him under the table. Dumbledore heard him whisper,

"He knows, you can tell him!" Percy looked sheepish.

"Poseidon sir," Percy amended. Dumbledore studied Percy intently. Why was he there?

"Quite alright Percy, now why are you three here?" Nico went right into an extensive explanation about Percy's appearance, the mist, and the problems it caused.

"So, you want a girl, who you refuse to tell me her name, to come to Hogwarts and join you?" Dumbledore clarified.

"That just about sums it up," Nico replied.

"Why won't you tell me who she is?"

"We want to surprise you, you'll like her though." Reyna replied almost cracking a smile.

"Well, I guess I can make an exception if you swear on the river Styx that she will not harm the students,"

"I swear, as long as they don't mess with her stuff or insult her or they're monsters she will not harm any of your students," Percy said. Thunder rumbled.

"Very well, now Percy you and this girl will have to pose as students as the demigod dorms are quite full." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Sir, Percy and this girl need to room together," Nico confided. "She was devastated by his disappearance. I assure you that they are perfectly responsible. They have known each other since they were 12 and have gone on about four maybe more quests together. They are inseparable."

"Well there is a room, the room of requirement, more commonly known as the come and go room. Percy and this…girl could stay there. Not many students know of it. It's on the seventh floor by the tapestry of dancing trolls. They can stay there and help you with teaching. Percy seems to be good with that sword. So he can help in combat."

"How..." Percy gasped clutching the cheap ballpoint pen.

"All magic leaves traces, even godly magic. Now this girl needs to teach a lesson that suits her but which one? Magical creatures, is an option, or she could do Muggle studies."

"Ancient runes are the same as Ancient Greek correct?" Percy asked. Dumbledore nodded. "She'll do that, she teaches Greek at camp."

"Great now that that is settled I'll go get her. Reyna take Percy and patrol the corridors until I come back." Nico commanded.

"Hey! Who died and put you in charge!" Percy protested. Nico smirked.

"You did. Oh, and Professor I'm concerned that Harry is having night terrors, not unlike a demigod dreams." With that Nico disappeared into the shadows, leaving a very troubled looking Dumbledore and demigods alone.

"We should go before they get back," Percy said standing up and walking to the door, "She will kill me and I'm not wearing armor." They rushed out the door without further comment. Dumbledore heaved a sigh. He was positive he knew this girl. Maybe she was a friend or sister? He could only wait. He vanished one of the chairs with a sigh. It seemed so long ago since he was last able to answer the question, 'How are you?' with the words 'Blooming, just blooming,"

OoOoOoOoO

The candle on Dumbledore's desk was dwindling in size, casting angry shadows across his circular office. So, two people walking from the shadows silently almost went unnoticed. The professor pointed his wand at them just as the first staggered out of the shadows. The first figure was that of Mr. Di Angelo, out of breath and clutching to the arm of another person, still hidden by shadows. His face was pale and he looked quite tired.

He pulled the second figure from the shadows. She had a matted tangle of curly blonde hair, and piercing grey eyes. Just like Dumbledore. Her orange t-shirt was wrinkled, and she was missing one of her silver owl earrings. Dumbledore gasped.

"Annabeth is that you?"

"Albus? Gods I haven't seen you in forever!" She launched herself at Dumbledore pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you too little sister," Albus chuckled softly. He was glad to see his favorite sister here. She smiled at him before turning to glare at Nico.

"You tricked me," She accused him, "There was no lead on Percy was there? This was just a way for you to distract me from my search. Not that I'm not glad to see Al, but I have to find Percy!" She ended franticly.

"Why do you care so much for the son of the sea?" Albus asked good naturedly, "Last I heard you tried to gut him in capture the flag," He had a twinkle in his eye. He was quite good at reading people. After speaking to both of them he knew they had a crush on each other.

"What?" Annabeth asked distracted.

"Annabeth, we did find a lead on Percy. This was just a coincidence." Nico mumbled.

"There is no such thing as a coincidence." Dumbledore said serenely. "Now if the others are ready I suggest you show Annie the lead."

"You bet professor! Come on owl head, this way." He pulled Annabeth out of the circular office. Dumbledore began to count in his head. 5…4…3…2…1…

"PERCY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN OUT OF MY MIND WITH WORRY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dumbledore tuned out the rest of the conversation, and laughed softly. Ah, young love.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

**_All Rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan_**

As soon as they left the office Percy turned to Reyna.

"So, do you have any spare breastplates?" He asked conversationally. Reyna rolled her eyes in response.

"Come on there are a few spares in the classroom." She took hold of his arm gingerly like touching it would contaminate her with some rare life threatening illness. Then she dragged him through the hollowed stone corridors. They reached their classroom out of breath and in record time. "Percy this is my…our classroom. The armor is in the cabinet to your left. Weaponry is in the shelves to your right." Percy shrugged pulling out a tarnished breast plate. He slipped it over his head, double checking to make sure it covered the small of his back, and pulled an almighty pen out if his jeans pocket. "Jackson, why do you have a pen in your hand?" Reyna asked irritably. Percy smirked uncapping it. It turned into a glowing bronze leaf like blade.

"I'm not called the best swordsman in the last 300 years for nothing you know. I've only been beaten twice in a fight. Once by Quintus who was actually Daedalus, and once by the Titan Lord Kronos." Reyna gaped at him. "I've done a lot. I eventually bested Kronos too. Daedalus; however, died of his own accords before I could call a rematch."

"I'm sure I've gone through more than you Jackson, for god's sake I was held captive for a year by evil demigod pirates who were out for our blood!" Reyna said sitting down. Percy's eyes flashed. He sat down heavily. When he next spoke his voice was strained.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," he began his voice cracking a little, "when I was 12 I was attacked by the Minotaur. I defeated the monster in the end by stabbing it with its own horn but it got my mother. I watched her die before my own eyes." Percy described everything that happened to him, the betrayals and hardships that left scars on him, the pain and agony he felt when he failed, the pressure of the world on his shoulders. Reyna was a good listener. She listened to Percy bitterly recount what Nico had failed to share, the pain that came with glory.

"You're right Percy; I didn't know what I was talking about. It's not easy holding a position of leadership. I should know." Percy nodded accepting the apology.

"Now I think I have an angry girlfriend to meet," He said standing up and cracking a tight smile. Reyna nodded also rising. Together they walked out the door in silence, hurrying to Dumbledore's office. There were two figures exiting the spiral staircase. One Reyna easily recognized as Nico. The other was a blonde girl with her hair in a matted tangle. She had a single owl earring in. Her startling grey eyes turned towards them, registering Percy with shock. They were red rimmed from crying and lack of sleep.

"Percy," she whispered in disbelief.

"Hey Wise Girl, long time no see," He responded smiling broadly.

"PERCY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN OUT OF MY MIND WITH WORRY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Percy cowered under her furious glare. She pulled a twelve inch knife from her belt and pointed it at him threateningly. He gulped.

"Annabeth let me explain…"

"No. You have nearly driven me insane. You disappear without a trace for a full month and you say let me explain?"

Percy raised his voice, "ANNABETH JUST LISTEN! I WAS KIDNAPPED BY HERA! IT WAS NOT MY CHOICE." Annabeth seemed to calm down. She suddenly ran into his arms and kissed him.

"It's just that I've missed you so much seaweed brain," she mumbled in his ear.

"I know wise girl, I know"

OoOoOoOoO

Nico and Reyna led Percy and Annabeth to their room. When they arrived at the blank wall Percy became genuinely confused.

"Are we sleeping in a wall or is it a doorway just pretending to be one?" He asked. Nico rolled his eyes.

"No, this is the room of requirement. It only appears when the person passing it had great need. I want you to concentrate on what you need, which is a place for the two of you to sleep." Percy's brow furrowed in concentration whilst Annabeth just looked thoughtful. A heavy iron wrought door appeared on the wall.

"Well, go inside." Reyna told them. They did as she asked.

The room seemed to be a mixture of their personalities. It was small with two twin beds. The walls were blue but lined with white bookshelves. The comforters on the bed were gray with a horse and chariot embroidered on them in sea green. All of their belongings appeared at the foot of their beds in a trunk.

"It's perfect!" Annabeth exclaimed, pulling a book off the nearest shelf. It was a Greek architecture book.

"Ok we will leave you here. Our offices are just down the hall. We'll meet you tomorrow morning at six so we can fill you in." Reyna and Nico left Percy and Annabeth to themselves.

"So," Percy began

"Is there a bathroom?" Annabeth asked. Just then a door appeared by one of the beds. Annabeth walked in with her trunk in tow. Percy sat on the bed by his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. He chose his finding Nemo flannel pants and waited for Annabeth to leave the bathroom. 10 minutes later she came back into the room. Her hair was newly brushed; the single earring was now removed. She was wearing a silky grey night shirt and matching owl patterned pants.

"Your turn," she chirped plopping down on her bed and pulling her laptop out of her trunk. Percy changed quickly. When he reentered the room Annabeth was sitting on her bed reading.

"Time for bed do you think," He asked her. She looked up at him and nodded. The lights shut off and Percy fell into a restless sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

"NO ANNABETH, YOU ARE NOT DYING. THALIA PLEASE, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE. NO, KRONOS, AHHHH," Annabeth woke to Percy screaming in his sleep. She gently stood up and went over to his bed, sitting down. She placed her hand on Percy's shoulder shaking him gently.

"Shh… it's ok I'm right here." she murmured to him. Percy sat up in bed, eyes wide open.

"Gods Annabeth, I'm sorry for waking you. They just won't stop I keep seeing you get stabbed by Nakamura over and over. I never felt so helpless."

"Percy, I'm here and I'm not leaving," she told him before kissing him softly. She meant it. She pushed Percy back down onto the bed before also lying down they just lay there like that, foreheads touching, waiting for sleep to claim them.

OoOoOoOoO

Lou sat invisible on the floor of the fifth year boy's dormitory. Harry lay tossing and turning on his bed moaning. She listened intently trying to catch some of the incomprehensible words he said in his sleep.

"Just a bit further, just a bit now…" Suddenly he shot up in his bed. He clutched his scar in an unmistakable sign of pain. He suddenly fell back in bed, sound asleep. Lou stood up silently. She would have an interesting report for the headmaster in the morning.


	18. AN

Hey Guys, I'm sorry to say that I will be unable to continue this particular story due to some massive writers block. I'm putting it up for adoption and I can't wait to see where you guys take it next!


End file.
